Julie
is the human form of Ultraman Justice. Her only appearance was in the 2003 film Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle where she served as a secondary antagonist and later protagonist halfway through the film. History Some time before the beginning of the movie, Ultraman Justice took on the form of Julie so he could exist on Earth for an extended period of time to fulfill their mission given to them by Delaxion, to 'reset' life on Earth at the expense of all current life forms inhabiting it. Arriving just before two Gloker Pawns, she telepathically contacted Musashi questioning him on why he had separated from Ultraman Cosmos and why the other Ultra resisted the decision. Then the two Glokers arrived along with Cosmos who battled the machines to protect the ships that would take Earth's monsters to a world where they could live in peace, Julie questioned the notion of the 'dream' Musashi spoke of before he remerged with Cosmos to assist him. Seeing the machines be deactivated, Julie denounced the dream as simple foolishness before transforming into Justice who reactivated the machines and eventually 'killed' Cosmos and Musashi. She appeared later at a conference for the world's leaders explaining her purpose and the fate of the world before leaving. As she walked the Earth, she watched humans from afar seeing them only as the base creatures she was told they were, until she met a little girl and a little puppy who made her begin to question her mission and her notions of humanity. When the humans attacked the Gloker ship the minions of Delaxion attacked in full force, Julie was still apathetic to the plight of the humans but was shocked to see the Earth's monsters had joined in to battle with the Earth forces. Sensing the little girl she met before, Julie sped of to rescue her and was touched by the notion that she refused to leave her puppy despite the risk to her own life. Finally seeing what Cosmos saw in mankind, Julie helped the pair and transformed into Justice, this time to save Humanity. After a long battle Justice/Julie was shocked to see a revived Cosmos who healed her and the two went forth to defeat the last Gloker before heading out to face the superweapon Gloker Endra. Despite their new found strength the two were defeated but they fused their powers together into Ultraman Legend stopping the superweapon. The superbeing separated back into Cosmos/Musashi and Justice/Julie as Delaxion appeared, Julie vouched for the people of Earth. The two Ultras eventually changed back into human forms and Julie and Musashi were met by the Earthling's friends, just as Julie cracked her first smile ever since she appeared on Earth. Transformation Just Lancer: Unlike most Ultras, Justice does not have a traditional rise scene. Instead, Julie puts her Just Lancer at her chest and she becomes a ball of light before flying up. Then it will reveal Julie in her Ultra Form as Justice Standard Mode. Her rise is similar to other real time transformations. IMG 0651.jpeg|Julie using the Just Lancer IMG 0652.jpeg|Juile put the Just Lancer on her chest IMG 0653.jpeg|Juile begins to transform IMG 0654.jpeg|A light tunnel appears IMG 0655.jpeg|Juile becomes a ball of light before flying IMG 0656.jpeg|Justice ball of light flying towards the battlefield IMG 0657.jpeg|A figure of Justice appears and.... IMG 0658.jpeg|reveals Justice in Standard Mode. File:JusticeRise.gif Power and Weapons *'ESP': Demonstrated when she sensed and saw the little girl and her puppy in the rubble and knew exactly where to find them. *'Super Strength and Agility': Demonstrated when she fought a gang of bikers, tossing them about and leaping several feet into the air. *'Levitation': In said battle she stood in the air for an impossible amount of time and descended at an unnaturally slow speed. *'Super Speed': Demonstrated when she moved from the outskirts of the city to the little girl's location in little to no time. *'Teleportation': Julie can teleport from one location to another. *'Holographic Projections': Demonstrated during the conference of world leaders, a light shined from her eyes erecting a holographic video. *'Just Lancer': Julie can use this device to transform into Ultraman Justice Gallery ultramanjustice01.jpg|Julie's first appearance in the film Julie_II.png Ultrmn_Jstc_Jl.jpg 20100209001632.jpg|Julie confronts the bikers Julie_I.png Julie_III.png Julie_IV.png|Julie cracks her first smile Julie full.png Trivia *While originally believed to be a host an interview with the movie's director revealed that she is actually Justice in disguise. **Julie's gender was chosen to "draw upon a neutral existence that women play, but transcends gender". Or simply put, Justice chose a 'female' form to represent that he does not represent any particular gender, and emphasize that he is "an existence removed from humanity". However, in concept Julie was meant to be androgynous, to further emphasize Justice's alien nature, roles which are typically played by woman in Japan. *Although not often seen as such by some fans, Julie/Justice was in fact the intended protagonist of the third Cosmos movie. *Her heavy eyeshadow and black leather suit resembles Lil Mayer from the 2006 anime, Ergo Proxy. It is possible that Lil Mayer's design is inspired by her. *She is the second female human host/form with a male Ultra after Ultraman Ace's Yuko Minami. However, unlike Ace, Julie is Justice's human form. id:Julie Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Aliens Category:Espers Category:Human Forms Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Former Anti-Heroes Category:Ultraman Cosmos Characters Category:Protagonists